Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to a calculation framework, and in particular to a calculation framework utilizing fragmentation of expressions.
In certain situations, a non-expert user may be called upon to interact with and manipulate a plurality of complex entities related by dependencies derived from relationships between them. One example is where different mathematical equations share one or more common variables. Another example is where a plurality of different decisions are related to each other according to a pathway (e.g., as may be visualized by a tree).
Under such circumstances, the abstract nature of the entities may interfere with an ordinary user recognizing underlying dependencies and interacting with the entities in an intuitive and meaningful way. This is particularly true where the number of related entities is large, and/or the nature of the dependencies between them is complex.